


Supernatural Mean Girls

by Les7091



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Supernatural
Genre: Hilarious, Implied Relationships, Mean Girls Quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les7091/pseuds/Les7091
Summary: Not a story, but Supernatural characters as Mean Girls quotes. Randomly popped in my head and I just had to share





	Supernatural Mean Girls

Dean- Cas, stop trying to make assbutt happen. It's not going to happen

Crowley- Can I get you guys anything? Some snacks? A condom? Let me know. God, love ya

Angels- How many times are they going to die and come back?  
Sam- The limit does not exist

Jack- Is butter a carb?

Charlie- I've got a big LESBIAN crush on you! Suck on that!

Dean- You know who's looking fine tonight? Castiel  
Sam: Okay, you did not just say that.  
Dean: What? He's a good kisser.  
Sam: He's an angel  
Dean: Yeah, but he's a Seraphim  
Sam: Right.  
Dean: So you have God, and then you have your Archangels, and then you have your Seraphim-  
Sam: No, honey, uh-uh.  
Dean: That's not right, is it?  
Sam: That is so not right.

[seeing the brothers fighting]  
Crowley: Hell, no. I did NOT leave Hell for this!

Dean: [reading the entry on himself from dad's journal] "Too gay to function?"  
Sam: That's only okay when I say it!

Chuck: Raise your hand if you have ever been personally victimized by Lucifer [watches all of heaven and hell raise hands]

Dean-Where's Jack?  
Cas- He went out  
Dean- He's grounded.  
Cas- Are they not suppose to be let out when they're grounded?

Dean- Oh, my God! I love this song!  
Sam- I hate this song.  
Cas- I know this song!

Dean(about Cas)- I know he's kind of socially retarded and weird, but he's my friend... so, just promise me you won't make fun of him!

Mary- I think I'm joining the British Men of Letters  
Sam, Dean, & Cas- No! No, no!  
Dean- You cannot do that. That is social suicide. Damn! You are so lucky you have us to guide you.

Dean- There are two kinds of evil people in this world. Those who do evil stuff and those who see evil stuff being done and don't try to stop it

Dean- Hey!... Are we still in a fight?  
Cas- You still an assbutt?  
Dean- No. I don't think so.

Cas- What do we even talk about?  
Sam- Hair products!  
Dean- Ashton Kutcher  
Cas- Is that a band?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know which is your favorite, and if you have any others. I 'bout died laughing, looking up the quotes and applying them to these characters


End file.
